Hikikomori
by ALE686
Summary: 30 Days of OTP—. Está bien, súper bien. Solamente tiene ganas de vivir en su habitación luego de la estupidez que acaba de cometer. ¿Qué problema hay con eso?


Antes de comenzar quiero hacer un anuncio: ¡¿DÓNDE TE METISTE YUI?! El inexistente fandom de Ishida/Karin te necesita y el del Yukio/Yuzu también.

Por lo demás: no tengo vergüenza, ya sé. ¡Pero no pude evitarlo cuando encontré esto en tumblr! Era mi oportunidad… me quedan 29, 11 empezados. Así que desde hoy inicio el 30 Days of OTP cuyo aviso estará en los resúmenes de los fic's. Algunas historias pueden estar conectadas mientras que otras serán UA -por eso no lo pongo junto a lo multicapítulo, algunos prompts me cambian universo-. Sin embargo, voy avisar cuando eso pase.

*hikikomori: término japonés para una persona aislada, que lo es al punto de poder vivir encerrado en su casa/habitación.

* * *

 **Día 1-. Primer beso**

Él le gustaba mucho y no sabía exactamente por qué.

Bueno, entre Mizuiro, Keigo y Chad -quienes más seguido veía pasar cerca o estar alrededor de Ichigo- no había mucho de dónde elegir. Andaba enterada que Ishida era inteligente, y por lo visto era más educado, modesto e incluso sencillo, esa clase de personas le imponían respeto a Karin. Estaba lejos de parecerse -y para mejor- a alguien dentro del trío de compañeros antes mencionado. Y había que admitir que Uryuu imponía. A ella lo hacía como nadie nunca lo había hecho en su vida, sobre todo si se trataba de conocidos de su hermano mayor.

Ella se enorgullecía de ser una persona, y chica por sobre todo, indiferente ante la mayoría de las cosas. Una chica que no dejaba que las emociones la controlasen y por lo tanto era capaz de pensar siempre con la cabeza fría; por lo que, nunca se le fue el gusto por él de las manos, incluso transcurridos más de cinco años de conocerlo.

Mas siempre existían peros y el suyo llegó en el momento en donde iba, se alzaba de puntillas, y besaba a Uryuu Ishida que estaba en pleno inicio de escaleras. Para peor, lo hacía bajo la visión de su hermano.

En serio que está demasiado llena de vergüenza como para soportar seguir por más tiempo en el lugar donde se acercaban Chad y Orihime -los cuales acababan de ingresar a la casa- y quienes la miran curiosos sin comprender por qué Uryuu ve a la chica tan desconcertado y fijo, y por qué ella está con la cabeza elevada tan cerca de su cara.

Orihime golpea un puño contra la mano, de repente, haciendo que su novio (que lo es como… hace una semana) la mire desde el camino alto de las escaleras, a ver qué dice.

—¡Concurso de miradas! —aclama la joven de gran delantera creyendo que captó, decidida a poner su mejor cara seria, queriendo imitar la divertida cara de Ichigo cuando éste mantiene el ceño fruncido.

Ante eso, la adolescente y menor se mira la punta de los pies mientras cubre la cara con una mano a cada lado de las mejillas, con deseos de ponerlas en las orejas para no dañarse los tímpanos si da un grito bien fuerte que le sirva de desahogo.

Todos la miran. Ishida, en especial la mira sin desaparecer lo atónito que está. Eso aumentaba más los latidos de su corazón, ya muy elevados y veloces por la adrenalina que ganó al besar al amigo de su hermano, después reparando en que este último estuvo entrando a ese sector de la casa.

Si no hace escándalo el de cabello naranja, es porque está mucho más anonadado que el mismo quincy.

Sin poder hacer otra cosa, ella salió corriendo del lugar directo escaleras arriba, casi chocando con su hermano en el proceso. Éste ni siquiera ve a la figura de su hermana adolescente en el pasillo superior, solo se queda mirando a su amigo y con tanta confusión que lo único que atina a decir es:

—¿Pero qué mierda? —Ichigo no sabe cómo debe defender el honor de su hermana. ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Si ella misma es la causante!

Chad y Orihime siguen sin entender, viendo el lugar que ha dejado vacío Karin y volviendo sus ojos a su amigo quincy. Por su lado, Uryuu continuaba tan de pie y mirando la lejanía como perplejo, aunque después de unos segundos y ser preguntado por Ichigo -que ahora estaba a lado de su hombro izquierdo- sobre qué había hecho para llevar a Karin a comportarse así, lo más inteligente que pudo sacar fue un:

—Ah… —en sus veinte años de vida, jamás se sintió tan desconcertado.

…

Al día siguiente, Ichigo se despierta madrugador, aunque se levanta minutos más tarde y tras darse una ducha y arreglarse, se preocupa bastante al no ver a su hermana de pelo azabache desayunando, siendo que es más puntual que él, aunque no lo sea más que Yuzu. La menor le informa que su gemela no quiso levantarse, además de avisarle que prefirió no ir a la escuela ese día, hasta con las advertencias de la cocinera de la casa de dejarla sin almuerzo y cena.

Queriendo saber qué le ocurre, va a buscarla al cuarto compartido.

—Eh… Karin, ¿estás bien? —pregunta desde la puerta cerrada.

La aludida responde devuelta que está bien, ¡súper bien!, y no hay razones por las cuales preocuparse. Solamente ha decidido quedarse a vivir en su habitación por el resto de su vida, después de la estupidez que acaba de cometer. ¿Qué problema hay con eso?

—¿Es por lo de ayer?

—¿Por qué más podría ser? —gime con voz de pena, acostada de lado a la par que era una bolita en su cama.

Decidió que, a partir de ese día, se volvería una hikikomori y nada la haría cambiar de parecer. Quizás podría comenzar a jugar en línea, hacer apuestas para ganar dinero y mantenerse sin necesidad de un trabajo más ortodoxo.

—De verdad que te gusta Ishida ¿no? —dice Ichigo tenso, al meditar que el amor le debe equivaler a la vergüenza, y por lo tanto al temor de ser vista por el susodicho después de lo que cometió.

Casi de manera automática, tras hacer la pregunta, oye un grito agudo lejano. ¿Tal vez amortiguado por la almohada?

—Vete, Ichi-nii —dijo tras el chillido su hermana menor, sin dar contestación.

Es la primera vez que el pelinaranja no sabe qué hacer, porque obvio que no puede pelear con su hermana hasta hacerla entender que no puede abandonar la escuela. Sin más ideas, decide simplemente irse porque se le hará tarde para sus clases y de por sí la universidad ya es muy demandante para él.

Es misma noche, la dulce de las hermanas lleva a su gemela de carácter -decaído ahora- comida a la habitación. Hace lo mismo los días siguientes, ya que la otra está vuelta una oruga en las mantas y no acepta salir más que para ir al baño.

Después se cumplen cuatro días de ese comportamiento aislado y es como la enésima vez en que Ichigo debe sacar a Isshin del cuarto al que se cuela sin cesar, para que no se le pegotee sin que el desganado ser, que es su hermana, lo evite.

Al quinto día es Orihime quien toma cartas en el asunto, apunto de llorar a su novio por el bienestar de quien a futuro sería también su hermana por apellido. Después de conversarlo también con Chad en el living, incluso con Yuzu aportando ideas, se ponen manos a la obra para resolver todo sin empeorar el estado de la hermana del salvador del mundo, concluyendo en que necesitan de la cooperación de alguien más que estuvo ausente en esa charla.

…

Se cumpliría una semana de su encierro y la jovencita arrojó la cabeza en la cama nuevamente, ocultando la frente y desarreglando más su cabello el cual no volvió a atar. Aun se sentía frustrada y estúpida, más que nada por ser incapaz de reparar su error.

El sonido de dos toques a su puerta le saca de su miseria, pero lo único que hizo fue presionar más la cabeza en la almohada y hundirse entre las mantas, buscando refugio propio.

—Yuzu, no tengo hambre —niega la merienda de la tarde, al saber que Yuzu se había puesto compasiva al segundo día y hasta eso le llevaba.

Mas volvieron a reiterar el llamado.

—Basta —gritó levantándose un momento—. ¡No pienso salir de aquí hasta volverme anciana e irreconocible! —exageró, con los ojos cerrados a su máximo.

—Eso es una lástima.

Karin sacó la cabeza de entre la almohada, anonadada.

Esa no era la voz de Yuzu.

"No puede ser", gritó por dentro.

—Desperdiciar tu adolescencia encerrada y sola no es bueno —dijo un timbre masculino a todas luces. Una voz que la encandilaba y por el cual, en cierta forma, estaba metida ahí.

—I-Ishida… -san —susurró muy sorprendida. ¿Qué hacía él en la puerta de su habitación? Para empezar, ¡¿quién lo dejó entrar a la casa?! ¿Cómo puede ser que su hermano no tenga un modo sobre-protector que se activara en situaciones como esa? Esto último se lo preguntó a si misma muy inquietada, porque seguro el joven al que le profesaba sus sentimientos estaba consciente de la situación en que ella estuvo sumida desde hacía varios días.

Su cabello estaba suelto y despeinado, tenía lagañas y un poco de saliva seca cerca del labio, cosa que la abochornaba a pesar de saber que no era vista por él.

—Kurosaki-chan, ¿podemos hablar? —oyó desde el otro lado.

La jovencita de ojos ónix acuosos se lo pensó por medio minuto, mas acabó negando y a pesar de no querer portarse maleducada, sacó un débil aviso de que se fuera.

—Por supuesto que me desconcertó cuando… 'eso' ocurrió. No estoy molesto por ello, aunque considero que fue una cosa inapropiada de realizar —comenzó la charla que ella no quería permitirle y la Kurosaki sintió tristeza inmediata—. No obstante, yo pienso —dentro del cuarto, Karin bajó la manta que cubría su cabeza, atenta a que finalizara—, que es halagador que tengas esos sentimientos por mí.

Se sonrojó, molestándose por esto. ¿Cómo podía dejar de gustarle si hacía cosas como esas? Tan cursis… y dulces a su vez.

Sacudió la cabeza interiormente y trató de darle una respuesta, que empezó a modo de pregunta.

—¿Q-quién? ¿Quién dijo que tenía sentimientos por ti? —salió su vena negadora destilando un tanto de disgusto, queriendo salvar su orgullo al ser atrapada.

—¿No los tienes?

La pregunta retórica la afectó al punto de hacerla tartamudear por segunda vez en tan corto intercambio de palabras.

—S-sí, pero —deja el reproche suelto al no estar segura de cómo proseguir.

Era lindo pensar que él no da por hecho que ella sea de esas de tirar besos por mero gusto, aunque el que Ishida haya asumido sus sentimientos la incomoda. Retroceder en el tiempo sería más fácil, piensa la adolecente Kurosaki, que tratar de zanjar este tema.

Por otro lado, el quincy no mentía al respecto, aunque le costó bastante ser sincero con lo que pensaba, pero supo que iba a tener que soltarlo desde enterarse que ella se recluyó en su habitación. Honestamente, se sentiría responsable si se volvía serio el caso.

—No creo ser el indicado para juzgar tus sentimientos —tampoco quería dañarla a ella—. Creo que eres consciente de que esto.

—Es platónico —le salió en susurro, cortándolo, mientras se sentaba en la cama para ordenar sus ideas.

Sus sentimientos a él eran platónicos, tal vez no, pero deberían y así es como decidió llamarlos—. Eso es lo mejor —dice como sentencia final ella, muy pesadamente.

Él se calla por unos largos e interminables segundos que quizá se convierten en minuto entero. Mientras procesa eso, por un momento siente haber escuchado otra cosa y atribuirle otro significado esas palabras.

Él quiso hablar con Karin a solas inclusive antes de que se lo pidieran, aunque sabría le costaría siquiera mirarla diferente tras lo que pasó entre ellos. Cuando Ichigo mismo le llamó para eso, avisando que lo vigilaría alguno de ellos, mintió diciendo que se negaba y puso como condición, de aceptar, que nadie estuviera detrás de él esperando ver qué decía.

Eso es bueno. Así al final, nadie mirará que da una sonrisa seca mientras ve la puerta donde del otro lado estaría Karin.

—Correcto —pronuncia, decidido a ir escaleras abajo. La voz de la adolescente corta sus pasos.

—Es por ti, Ishida-san.

Éste abrió los ojos extrañado.

—Discúlpame, aunque no de la razón por la que lo hice.

Después de captar, los labios del quincy se surcaron en una sonrisa.

—Dime eso en dos años, Karin-chan —pidió utilizando su nombre, logrando que ella respingue al escuchar a él decirlo—. Tal vez para entonces logre creerte.

Él habrá podido leer entrelíneas, mas a ella le costó bastantes semanas en entenderlo y, peor aún, meses en aceptarlo. Sin embargo, para entonces ya había retomado el control de su vida y salido de ese corto período de aislamiento.

Era necesario estar bien, en todos los sentidos, para cuando le reclamara a Ishida que con dieciocho era lo suficientemente mayor para poder salir con él.


End file.
